wigglersimfandomcom-20200215-history
Grub
Grubs are infant trolls, raised by diligent jadebloods in Alternia's brooding caverns. Grubs are more visibly insectoid in nature than fully grown trolls, appearing as a grub-like body with six black, chitinous appendages and a young troll's face. They possess horns and hair, and their body is colored the same color as their blood. Their scleras are initially filled with their blood color as well, before becoming an orange color as they near maturity. There is a chance of getting a pair of wriggler siblings while playing the sim. Statistics Grubs within WigglerSim are assigned six statistics, each of them a sliding scale between two variables. These statistics determine the final Aspect of the grub, which corresponds to their symbol. As of now, lunar sway is not affected by these stats. Trolls with a higher number in a certain stat are more likely to have a symbol of that aspect. The highest possible score is 113 (V High) and the lowest possible score is 0 (Low). Fuchsiablooded trolls that go on to become the Empress obtain special effects depending on how strongly they are affected by each stat. The grubs' stats can be altered by providing them with single-use items to play with. These items will change the stats of up to six grubs at a time, and can be deployed within the playpen. Stages of Growth In WigglerSim, grubs have three stages of growth, known as the Egg, the Wiggler, and the Cocoon. Each of these stages have a certain duration, and different indicators of progression. Egg When you adopt a grub from the Adopts tab, you will receive an egg. This egg is initially grey in color, with a slight tint of the troll's blood color. As time progresses, the saturation of the egg will increase until it is solid. There are no special interactions in this stage. This stage lasts thirty minutes, and leads into the Wiggler stage. Wiggler The next stage of development is the Wiggler stage. If you have no active grubs, you will be prompted by JR to adopt one of three random wigglers. This interaction is triggered whenever you have no grubs, unless you have been playing for a while (in which case, JR will trust you with whatever you're doing). The Wiggler stage is the only stage with special interactions, in which you can place your current grubs in the playpen to interact with each other as well as stat-boosting objects. As a wiggler matures, their scleras will become orange, and they will begin to speak in simple phrases while in the playpen. This stage lasts one hour, and leads into the Cocoon stage. Cocoon Cocoon is the final stage of grub development before pupation. Much like Egg stage, the cocoon begins as grey with a small hint of the troll's blood color. As the troll nears pupation, the saturation will increase until it is solid. There are no special interactions in this stage. This stage lasts thirty minutes, and leads to the graduation of the grub. Caeger Costs Caegers, the currency of Alternian Trolls, are the points used to purchase new grubs and items. Valuation The costs of grubs in WigglerSim is primarily altered by the blood color of the grub, the starting stats of the grub, and the caste modifier derived from the current empress. Typically, but not always, the prices will increase exponentially with caste, with fuchsia as the highest modifier. Mutant grubs are typically free, although there are methods to grant them a positive caste modifier. The valuation of a grub can be changed through two different methods. The first is to provide the grubs with items in the playpen feature. This will change their stats, which are then altered by the caste modifier. The second method is to pupate a new empress with a different caste modifier for that grub's caste. Both of these methods can either increase or decrease a grub's valuation. The highest valuation possible is 1025, one of Homestuck's arc numbers. Appearance The grubs appearance in WigglerSim is generated randomly through an assortment of sprite parts found within the associated DollSim. Because there is no restriction on the parts that are pulled from DollSim's pool, often times grubs will hatch with accessories, piercings, face paint, and occasionally even mutations. Troll appearances can be altered post-pupation through the Alumni tab. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Browse